


Terra Baixa CyberPunk

by neonbutchery, punkwildebeest



Category: Terra Baixa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, like in canon marta has been raped since 14 and blames herself so like read at your own risk bb
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbutchery/pseuds/neonbutchery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkwildebeest/pseuds/punkwildebeest
Summary: Dedicat a l'Ariadna Martínez, la nostra professora de català, i la Emma March, companya de classe i apassionada de Terra Baixa.
Relationships: Marta (Terra Baixa)/Manelic (Terra Baixa)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Terra Baixa CyberPunk

**Author's Note:**

> Doncs això, que ens hem il·luminat i hem decidit escriure una AU Cyberpunk de Terra Baixa. El primer "capítol" seràn només els conceptes. Per cert, estic assumint que heu llegit Terra Baixa.

  * marta modificada contra la seva voluntat (res essencial, que després per anar a viure a terra alta es pot treure)
  * sebastià modificat mazo amb coses que es pensa que molen però en realitat són MERDA 
  * manelic no té mods (ve de terra alta)
  * perdigones amb oïda modificada i telecomunicació entre elles
  * perdigons amb mods de força (+ com les seves germanes)
  * nuri poc modificada
  * sebastià és l’hereu d’una corporació mazo gran però que està a punt d’arruinar-se
  * terra alta és un paradís purista humà
  * terra baixa és la ciutat que està controlada per la corporació del sebas
  * xeixa té una motocicleta super moderna amb la que pira de terra baixa cap a una altra ciutat (no va a terra alta) + mods per fer la feina més fàcil
  * mossèn és un androide-majordom del sebas (major uncanny valley)
  * ermità (i ermitana) acaba d’arribar a terra baixa i té mods molt mínimes (modificació corporal dels sacerdots està molt regulada per l’església, tot i que depèn de la denominació)
  * la casa del molí es una torre mazo gran (REPAIR SHOP!!!)
  * la mare de la marta, el padrastre i ella van fugir pq seu negoci (pillar scraps) va ser descobert per les autoritats
  * van matar la mare de la marta mentres fugien de la poli
  * “el llop” que mata el manelic a terra alta és un robot que se n’ha anat de la seva programació i mata a penya. no són abundants però sí que passa




End file.
